haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Means to Jump
び |Tobidōgu}} is the two hundred and sixty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 32nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Kageyama manages to keep the ball connected from the other side of the court.Thanks to Asahi coming through with a powerful spike, Karasuno is the first to reach set point. Unfortunately, Suna blocks out Tanaka's spike, forcing the two teams into a deuce. It is Atsumu's turn to serve, and he aims directly at Tanaka knowing that Tanaka hasn't been on top of his game today. However, Nishinoya saves the ball instead for Daichi to perform a back attack for the first time. All Karasuno needs to win the first set is one more point! Plot Kageyama saves the ball and tosses it back to his teammates from the other side of the net. Nishinoya is ready to make the last touch before backing away to let Asahi spike. Asahi manages a powerful block out despite the ball coming from a difficult trajectory. His spectacular play proves his title as Karasuno's ace while also firing up his teammates. In the audience, Daishō explains to Mika that the last play is only possible because the ball hadn't gone through the antennae on either ends of the net. Otherwise, the point would have gone to Inarizaki. Mika finds this aspect of volleyball especially interesting and calls the sport "three-dimensional".Meanwhile in Aobajōsai, Yahaba ethusiastically cheers for Karasuno but quickly stops to defend himself when he feels the judging glares from his teammates, in particular Kyōtani. By this time, Shimada finally returns to Karasuno's cheering section after rushing to the other side of the stadium to help out Yamaguchi. With Asahi's last spike, Karasuno is the one to reach set point firs, but the last point won't be easy. Karasuno will need to secure the last point now before it's big server Atsumu's turn to serve in the next rotation. The play for set point turns into a rally with both sides unwilling to give in. Kageyama ultimately decides to toss to Tanaka who comes in for a back attack off of Tsukishima being a decoy. However, Suna is ready in waiting and puts up a high wall that shuts out Tanaka's spike. Despite getting blocked, Tanaka puts up a cheery front. Nevertheless, people are noticing that Tanaka hasn't made any good plays so far. Even Bokuto realizes that he would be getting impatient and making mistakes if he were in Tanaka's situation. Tanaka is indeed showing signs of stress as he tries to collect himself. With the score at deuce, Atsumu steps up to serve. He remembers their coach's instruction to aim their serves at Tanaka since he is the only one on Karasuno not playing up to par this match. Atsumu stares intensely at Tanaka who quickly realizes that he is being targeted. Tanaka prepares to take the receive but Nishinoya cuts in to make a perfect receive instead, an act that greatly surprises Atsumu. Tanaka is once again feeling the heavy weight of not being able to contribute but puts up a brave front to praise Nishinoya for a great receive. Seeing the ball back in the air, Akaashi wonders who Kageyama will toss to since Hinata isn't on court at the moment. The scene then flashbacks to the night before. Coach Ukai introduces a receive formation with Nishinoya at the dead center to counter Atsumu's powerful serves. Afterwards, he makes a bold suggestions to attempt a never done before play in order to end Atsumu's serve streak. Back to the match, the Inarizaki keeps their eyes open for every possibie attack, but they are taken aback when Daichi executes a back row attack. Daichi's spike not only ends Atsumu's serve streak but also puts Karasuno back at set point once again. Tanaka celebrates for Daichi while Suna looks back at him knowingly. Appearances * Daichi Sawamura * Yū Nishinoya * Tobio Kageyama * Hitoshi Ginjima * Kōshi Sugawara * Shōyō Hinata * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Rintarō Suna * Hisashi Kinoshita * Keishin Ukai * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Suguru Daishō * Mika Yamaka * Shigeru Yahaba * Shinji Watari * Akira Kunimi * Kentarō Kyōtani * Yūsuke Takinoue * Makoto Shimada * Michinari Akagi * Yūto Kosaku * Atsumu Miya * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Hitoka Yachi * Osamu Miya Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 30 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki